


Love Scheme

by Sugar05Monster



Category: Thor - All Media Types, Thor: Tales of Asgard
Genre: Bottom Loki (Marvel), F/F, F/M, Good Odin (Marvel), M/M, Top Thor (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-05-03 17:32:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14574033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugar05Monster/pseuds/Sugar05Monster
Summary: It was not a scheme!To Loki, it was a desperate mesure to assure his love was corresponded.Nothing wrong with that.Besides, it's not like Thor doesn't love him.So it was not a scheme, just a friendly reminder for Thor of whom he SHOULD be in love with.





	1. It Begins

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, there ^^
> 
> This is my newest work, and first with a Thorki/Thunderfrost theme ;)  
> It inspired in all sorts of places such as mytology, Thor: Tales of Asgard, and some of Jorney into Mystery comics xb
> 
> Hope you enjoy it :3   
> If you do please leave kudos, so I'll know if I should keep going <3

It started out as jealousy, what Thor felt for Loki…

Everyone knew Loki was an adopted runt giant from Jothunheim, therefore, they also knew that he would, one day, be wedded to a man. It was frost Giants anatomy: one single gender, basically male, hence the expectations placed on him of marrying a male.

Thor, on the other hand, being a pure blood aesir, and a prince, nevertheless, was expected to weed a woman, since, although it wasn’t forbidden to love the same gender, it still was frowned upon. Don’t get him wrong, he liked woman as much as any other aesir young man, but sometimes the sight of the defined torso, of one of the other guys in train, flexing during their sparing matches, had his pants becoming a little uncomfortable. 

He was almost 18 and the sexual needs started to take over him. He would lay with the young women of Asgard, and seen as a hero for it, but in his private chamber, when pleasuring himself he thought about a boy… his, 16 years old, brother Loki.

It was around that time that jealousy started to become desire.

The slender and subtle curves of Loki’s body, alone, were even more beautiful and delicate than any woman Thor had ever held in bed. His ebony hair framed his ivory face, making a delicious contrast, more gorgeous than the Bifrost bridge itself. When in the rare occasions Thor was able to see Loki’s “true colors”, he found himself hypnotized by the pale blue of his silky skin and the blood red f his eyes. In his aesir form his green eyes shinned so bright even emeralds would bow in shame. His voluptuous lips were as marvelous as water on a desert.  
His cleverness knew no boundaries. At that age he had gather more knowledge than any aesir near their death. His magic flew naturally in him, so much, and even their mother had, proudly, admitted that Loki’s magic had exceeded hers.

Loki was the most magnificent being to ever live.

…

It was on a spring day that things started to fall apart for Thor.

It started as any other day: Thor went to training with the other aesir’s young warriors to be, and Loki was sent to practice his seidr… except that in the middle of the afternoon Loki went to the arena where the young god was training, bearing a large basket with oranges.

Now, it’s important to refer that Loki had never gone to the arena when it was group training – their father’s rule – so, it came as a shock to him to see his little brother there. Before the blonde could even blink all the young warriors to be, were already by Loki side trying to engage conversation.

“What are you doing here? Father told you not to come over when I’m sparing with the guys.” Exclaimed Thor, after making pass through the barrier of young men.

“Don’t worry. He was the one who told me to come. He said he was worried about you hurting your friends to badly and told me to bring you guys some oranges. See? No harm done.”

“Yeah, no harm done.” Said Fandral, with an love sick look on his face. In fact, every single one of the guys in training had an love sick look on their faces… well, everyone excpet Hogun, but he never had any expression on his face; but he still rushed over to Loki like everybody else and, for Hogun, that was a big thing.

On his side, Loki seemed especially mischievous today. It looked like he was about to wreak havoc any moment now.

Thor had always loved Loki’s mischievous face. It actually got him a little hot and bothered most of the times. On a normal day, the tiny frost giant’s nature would have made the blonde very aroused. 

But today?

Today, everything seemed wrong.

Why was everyone allowed to see the brunette? 

And talk to him? 

And be close to him?

Loki was his!

He belonged to Thor!

No one else!

Thor now felt a sort of anger like he never felt before.

During the brunette’s time on the arena, every single one of Thor’s companions had their chance to talk to Loki, and he seemed to enjoy it quite a lot. It was like he was giving each and every one of his friends some kind of special attention that made no sense. No one was even care to train anymore, and the guards responsible for the training grounds didn’t seemed to care either. 

Loki stayed by the arena for a good hour ‘till mother called him to proceed their studies.

 

Loki, waved at the general area, not even acknowledging Thor as different from any other warrior, in training, of Asgard,

Thor felt like he could just kill everyone in his path… which explained why so many young men got out of the training grounds severely hurt and scared to ever face Thor in battle again.

It came back to jealousy, another type of jealousy, but jealousy nonetheless, what Thor felt for Loki...

…

 

“So? Was he jealous?” Asked Odin, on the Throne Room.

“Like you won’t believe.” Giggled Frigga. “If I hadn’t call out Loki when I did, Thor would have burst into flames right there.”

“If everything goes according to plan, soon, our sons will no longer be merely brothers to one another.” Smiled Odin, while getting up from his throne and walking towards the far end of the room. “Aren’t those great new, Loki?” He said as he approached the teenager standing by the far end of the room, by the door. “You are finally getting what you wanted. Are you happy, son?”

“Very, father.” He answered with his mischievous smiled wider than ever.


	2. Stressed Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter :3  
> Hope you will enjoy it ^^  
> If you do, let me know by leaving kudos or comments
> 
> WARNING because of made up words xb

Thor didn’t understand what was going on.

Loki was a good liar. He must have convinced everyone in the staff that it was his father doing, letting Loki roam the training compound like that.

But…

What if Father had actually allowed that.

Thor needed to clear this up.

So he did what he always did when father did something he didn’t understand… Bash into the throne room demanding explanations.

“Loki interrupted my training session today and claims you allowed such thing, Father!” Exclaimed Thor, irritated, as he entered the throne room, still covered in sweat from the training.

“Indeed. In fact, not only did I allow it, but I commanded it.” Said Odin, softly.

“Why would you do such a thing? All his life you COMMANDED him away from this sort of place, and now, that he should be away, you COMMAND him to go there?”

“And why should he, now, of all occasions, stay away.” Question Odin.

There were a few seconds of silence, filled with hate, in which Thor made sure to measure his words.

“You weren’t there, at the Arena.” Thor simply reply, being interrupted by Odin.

“No I wasn’t. But Loki assures no one mistreated him.”

“No, but they looked at him! And they looked at him improperly!” Said Thor, infuriated.

“Improperly? I’m sure I don’t understand your words, my son.”

“With lust, father! Lust!” The younger yelled.

“Good.” Odin retorted calmly.

“What do you mean ‘good’?” Said Thor with a murderous glare.

“That was the whole reason I sent him there.” Answered Odin, with a calm smile on playing on his lips.

“To have his innocence stolen by the lustful gaze of my training companions?!” 

“You amuse me, Thor.” The father said, in laughter. “But it’s not for that purpose that exactly that I sent him.”

“Then what is your purpose.” Inquired Thor, arching his, very irritated, eyebrow.

“Marriage, of course.”

“Marriage?!” He yells. “Why?”

“Thor, as you must recall, when I accept to take Loki from Laufey King, I promised, both Laufey and Farbauti, that I would give their son the best Asgard had to offer. Now, at the age of 16, all frost giants enter a thing called: heiq…”

“Heiq? By your beard, what is that?” 

“Let me finish, Thor. As I was saying; heiq is a Jotun word, which, in our primitive translation, would mean: mating season. Loki has yet to experience it, but soon it will happen. I’m looking for what’s best for him. If he’s married by the time he enter heiq, he will be safe…”

“What you mean ‘safe’?”

“Heiq is a powerful state that makes the Jotun wild and very sexually active. It says that the fragrance of a runt frost giant in heiq could move warrior to war and move them into performing horrible acts out of lust itself… and Loki is a runt frost giant about to enter heiq. To avoid putting him in danger, he must be married before he has his heiq. And since, in his culture, a young prince being promised to a strong warrior is a great honor, I decided to let him choose a husband among your warrior peers. After all, you do brag your friends are the best young warriors of Asgard, do you not?”

“I… I jest, obviously!” The younger lied.

“Oh. Did you also jest when saying were the best warrior of Asgard, since not one of those strong warriors could defeat you?” Odin asked, making a bold move on his son’s ego.

“Of couse, not! I... I…”

“Worry not, my son. I’m the one who jests, now.” Laughed Odin. “I know you lie about your friends, and I understand you. You are simply worrying about your brother. You are obviously worried that he will be mistreated or will marry without love. I worry about those things as well. But if you truly love him, you must let him marry. Do you understand?”

“…Yes, Father.” He said pouting.

“Now, leave.” The old god commanded.

“Yes, Father.” Thor said, leaving the room, dragging his feet down the long hallway from the throne room.

“Loki.” Odin called once Thor was out and away from the room. “You’re there, aren’t you?”

“Yes, Father.” The voice of Loki said. When his voice spoke, the shadows of the room gathered, turning from dark ebony to white as snow and formed the image that is Loki in his jotun form.

He approached Odin, his skin gradually becoming the skin of an aesir.

“Knew you would be.” The older spoke. “You would miss the chance to watch an argument between me and Thor. Would you?”

There was brief silence, which Odin understood as a silent confirmation. It was the truth; since Loki could understand what an argument between Odin and Thor was, he had become endeared by that concept. Since little he received the name of trickster, not by his unique abilities, but because he was always trying to provoke arguments. With time, Odin came to realize that wasn’t out of jealousy, but out of satisfaction of seeing Thor stressed out.

Odin quickly brushed out his thoughts on the past and focused back on the present.

“But do tell me: what are your thoughts on this matter?”

“I’m very pleased with our results. So much on just one day. At this rate Thor will be mine much sooner than what we anticipated.”

“So I hope.” Says Odin, looking anxious.

“Why?” Loki asked arching his eyebrow.

“For no reason at all.” He answer quickly… quickly enough for Loki to understand what was happening.

“I see. So you have once again, against all of your better judgment, made a wager with Mother. Pity on both of us. Now I’ll have to delay our little scheme a bit.”

“ Loki.” He said with the same pout Thor had before leaving the room.

“Don’t worry. Just the enough for Mother to win your little bet.” The youngest sly smile splashed on his pale face.

“And you still don’t think you a mommy’s boy?” Odin answered with a mocking way, but a little too late, for the Loki in the room had long vanished, and Odin was now sure was alone in the throne room.

You just had to admire how polite, yet cold, his adoptive son could be.


End file.
